Listening
by XspriteyX
Summary: Obito didn't die and he comforts an upset Sakura, however she may develop more than friendship for the elder Uchiha!


_**I do not own Naruto and this shall be the start of a new fandom called Obura! (Named by LadyB3ARwolfFang who shall be co-writting a Obito/Sakura fic with me in the future! :) ) **_

For the newly graduated Team 7 meeting with their sensei Kakashi Hatake it was a normal day, normal for them anyway Obito had observed with a grin on his face. Kakashi was late due to Rin's mother henning of her dear scarecrow like fiancé, Sakura and Naruto (Aka mini sensei) screamed "LIAR!" At Kakashi's pathetic excuse, and his delightful 'happy' cousin Sasuke just scowled and had the general Uchiha arrogance leaking out of every cell possible.

Then Kakashi dished out the mind numbing D ranked missions of the day with his annoyed ducklings trailing after him.

During all this Obito watched and followed at a leisurely pace. Why was he tagging along you may ask?

Well for one he had the day off, two he was bored and three he liked hanging out with Team 7.

Kakashi was his best friend no matter what, even if had been like a punch in the gut when Rin confessed her love to Kakashi at seventeen to have the silver head return her affections.

Third wheel anybody?

So instead of getting in their way Obito had dealt with his disappointment in a series of pranks around the village, had one hell of a night in the sake bar, then steadily got over his crush of Rin by trying to find another girl to like and of course taking care of mini sensei.

Ever since Minato sensei and Kushina had given their lives in the nine tailed fox attack Obito had made it his mission to care of their little fishcake and if anyone got in his way, come hell or highwater they would pay.

Kakashi and Rin also helped out in Naruto's upbringing along with Iruka Umino who'd taken the boy under his wing like a little brother, so until Naruto was nine they'd take turns having him at their homes as the boy loved staying with all of them. When he turned nine though he'd demanded a place of his own since he was almost a ninja, and ninja were independent and strong.

Mini sensei still stayed at their homes alternating weekends though after he moved in which was great since Obito missed noise in his flat, sure he had Sasuke over occasionally but the kid hadn't been the same since the Uchiha massacre. It was sheer or luck or agony that Obito had been away on a mission when the incident happened, Sasuke was placed into his care but like Naruto he'd wanted independence and had gotten his own flat at nine.

Pausing at this thought he ranted out loud "What the hell man! Why didn't either of the little buggers want to live with me! I do the washing, cleaning and I'm a passable cook and I don't insist on tons of rules yet they still want to run off and get their own flats! So not cool!"

He muttered a bit more then spotted Sakura helping the boys clean the river.

Sakura hadn't really crossed his radar until she became the boys team mate, he'd found her smart and sweet but far too obsessed with Sasuke. She had near to no stamina, tiny chakra reserves but that girl had a mean right hook if mini sensei flying away from one of her punches was any indication. Obito found it highly ironic that the crushes in the Team structure were practically the same as his own team had been, Naruto the loveable loud mouth fancied the smart, pretty Sakura, whilst Sakura was 'in love' with the cold emo like guy with a stick up his arse, Sasuke didn't care instead pushing himself to become as strong as possible.

De ja vu anyone?

Obito wasn't sure how this story would end though since Sasuke was a bit of a touchy subject he worried that the kids obsession with Itachi was engulfing his life far too much.

"Spacing out again idiot?"

Obito blinked and found himself standing face to mask with Kakashi. When did that happen? "Ah... no?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes "So why did you tag along today then hm?"

Obito grinned "Aren't I allowed to visit the kiddies and see how they're progressing?"

Kakashi might have smirked but it was near impossible to tell "Don't worry they've all ready surpassed you."

Obito was about to rant about how great a ninja he was now thank you very much when Sakura's upset cries caught his attention. Looking at Naruto's mad face glaring at Sasuke, Sasuke's snobby sneer at Sakura, and Sakura's heartbroken face his idiot cousin had hurt her feelings. Again.

Sakura ran away tears streaming down her face and Naruto ripped into Sasuke about being mean to Sakura-chan, Sasuke could care less.

Kakashi looked weary so Obito said "I'll go and check on her you take care of the boys."

Kakashi nodded looking thankful and proceeded to break their scrap up. Obito scratched his head, if he was an upset crushing girl where would he be?

Sakura cried into her hands unable to believe that Sasuke kun had said such mean things to her. He called her an annoying brainless fangirl with less talent than Naruto!

She'd just been trying to get his attention, she didn't mean to soak him with water when she was trying to shut Naruto up from asking her on a stupid date.

A hand patted her on the head "There there tell good ol' Obito all about it."

She sniffed looking beside her to see Obito Uchiha patting her head leaning on the bench they were sitting on. Of course this place was the first time Sasuke had tried to kiss her, and when he first called her annoying.

She choked up ready to cry some more.

Obito waved his hands "Ah! Don't cry any more please! It's OK! Shush. There there?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders rubbing her back in small soothing circles Sakura calmed a little as he said "There ya go. No need to cry. What happened?"

Sakura teared up again "Sasuke-kun said I-I was ann-nnoying and- and-"

She hiccuped and leached onto his shoulder crying her heart out, Obito gently hugged the girl whispering softly "Hey c'mon now don't cry. Why did he say that?"

Sakura sobbed out "I w-was j-just telling N-Naruto to st-stop being so..." She trailed off.

Obito murmured soothingly "Ah I see. You called Naruto annoying without really understanding how much it probably hurts and Sasuke was defending him since they're so alike. Have you ever thought Naruto only seems annoying cuz he's trying to get your attention hmm?"

Sakura bit her lip "But he k-knows I like Sasuke-kun why would he s-still act th-that way?"

Obito petted her hair shrugging "Meh. We can't help who we like and maybe he's hoping for a chance with the prettiest smartest kunoichi of his class."

Sakura looked up eyes shining whilst blushing softly "You mean that?"

Obito chuckled "Of course! And even if my dense cousin can't see it, Naruto can, I can and loads of others do to. So don't be to hard on him, and I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean it. OK?"

Sakura nodded "Thankyou Uchiha san."

Obito ruffled her hair "Eh just call me Obito. Uchiha san makes me think of my uncle with the spooky eyes!"

He pulled an impression of Sasuke's dad's frowny face making Sakura giggle. Obito beamed back "There ya go all better."

He gently wiped the tears off her face standing up and taking her hand "Let's go make sure those guys haven't gotten killed by Kakashi ey?"

He flashed a trademark smile down to the young kunoichi making her blush again as they walked hand in hand back to the training ground.

That was the day Sakura Haruno got a new crush from one Uchiha to the other.


End file.
